


Rule No 1.

by aroundclock



Series: even ants would get diabetes [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, possessive sakusa kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundclock/pseuds/aroundclock
Summary: Rules of dating Sakusa Kiyoomi.No 1 - No PDA. Avoid touching him in public.No 2 - Let him know if Rule 1 is followed, he’ll tell you the next one.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: even ants would get diabetes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143107
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Rule No 1.

—

“Where’s Miya?” Sakusa asked when he joins the team for the night. He prompted taking a seat beside Hinata, who was battling a losing war with a sleep. 

He’s late then. 

“He’s dancing over there.” Bokuto hovers his hand, still holding a beer, towards Atsumu. He spotted Atsumu on the dance floor, about 50 feet from them, drunk out of his mind.

“I told you not to let him drink too much,” Sakusa snapped his head towards Bokuto. 

“Hey, we tried.” Bokuto shrugged. He shouldn’t have trusted Bokuto. 

“Yeah, where were you?” Meian asked. 

Sakusa sighed. He grimaced and walked over to the drunk Atsumu, who was dancing and grinding with a buff stranger. Well, he’s just dancing, the grinding part was mostly from the stranger. 

Sakusa swore he’ll kill Atsumu, and then that guy. _Stop dancing, dumbass!_

“Miya, get over here-“ Sakusa yanked Atsumu’s arm when he was close enough. Atsumu must be really drunk not to notice him coming with a murder on his eyes.

“Hey! I saw him first!” The buff guy grabbed Atsumu’s other arm when he was pulled away, trying to make his dancing partner stay.

“Omi~! You’re here! Come dance!” Atsumu chirped at the sight of Sakusa and hugged him. Getting his arms around Sakusa’s neck was causing the stranger’s hand to slip off of him. He started swaying his body to the song, trying to get Sakusa to move too. 

Sakusa placed his hand on Atsumu lower back, holding him there and trying to stop Atsumu’s sway dancing, eyes never leaving the buff guy. 

“If you don’t get the fuck away, _right_ now-“ Sakusa glowered at the stranger, and if looks could kill, that man and the rest of his family would be dead.

“Whatever, man.” The buff guy snapped, surrendering and walked away. He took another sip from his drink and started grinding the next guy he saw. 

“I hate you right now..” Sakusa gritted. He turned to Atsumu but unable to see his face as the blond still wont let go of the hug. He probably can’t hear him over the loud music.

“Let’s go,” Sakusa started walking with Atsumu around his neck. Atsumu’s walking backwards now but he doubted the blond even notice that. Sakusa practically have to drag him but thankfully he was so drunk that he’s compliant. Silly grin still plastered on his face, probably thought they’re dancing right now. 

. 

There’s two seats left, but both seats are at each end of their table. He’s not confident leaving Atsumu handling himself right now, and who’s to say he won’t go back to the dance floor. 

He patted Atsumu’s back twice.

“Let go.” 

Atsumu blinked and let go of Sakusa’s neck. Hands stayed on the shoulder. 

Sakusa sat down and guided Atsumu to sit on his lap. Atsumu complied and hugged him again once he seated. Smiling with his hands around Sakusa’s neck and head lolled on his shoulder. Sakusa’s hand rested on Atsumu’s lower back. Another hand reached for the table. 

Atsumu’s drunk mind registered their position and start kissing Sakusa’s neck. Oblivious to his surroundings. 

“Stop that. Here, eat this,” Sakusa fed him some fries Hinata probably ordered earlier. Atsumu started chewing slowly, head still on Sakusa’s shoulder and both hands still wrapped around Sakusa’s neck. Not sober enough to hold his own food so Sakusa fed him another. 

“What happened to ‘Don’t touch me in public’, Sakusa?,” Meian asked with a smirk, teasing. He’s the only one among the team that’s not drunk because he’s the assigned driver. Occasionally sips on his cola while watching over the team. 

“Apparently, Miya missed the memo,” Sakusa side-eyed his boyfriend trying to shoot a glare but the said boyfriend only has a content smile while chewing his fries, eyes closed like Sakusa just trying to cuddle with him. 

Sakusa fed him another fries. 

“You can leave first if you want. Take Miya with you. I can handle the rest.” Bokuto was not that drunk, Thomas was on his phone and Inunaki was probably on the dance floor with the rest of the team. The only one that would need some sort of stretcher to move was Hinata. 

Sakusa could leave and won’t leave Meian into that much trouble. “Yeah, thanks.” Sakusa nodded. “I’ll sober him up a bit and we’ll get going. Thanks, Meian.” Meian gave him a quick smile and nodded. 

He should sobered Atsumu up, then. 

“Hand me one.” Sakusa gestured to the water bottle, not being able to move much with Atsumu on his lap. Meian handed him one, he uncapped it and took a sip.

“Drink this.” Sakusa nudged Atsumu awake using his shoulder. Atsumu shot up and the smile on Atsumu’s face renewed when he blinked his eyes and saw Sakusa. “Omi~,” Atsumu whined softly and closing the space between them trying to place a kiss on Sakusa. 

Sakusa turned his face in time so Atsumu’s kiss landed on his jaw instead. His hand holding the water bottle was on Atsumu’s collarbone, trying to stop him. He pushed Atsumu away a bit using the back of his hand, “Drink this. Here,” he tried again and placed the bottle at Atsumu’s mouth. 

Atsumu happily complied. Hopefully that would sober him up a bit. The fries and water should help by now. Atsumu was holding the bottle on his own so that should be a good sign. Sakusa took the bottle from Atsumu and fed him another fries. Trying to get Atsumu sobered up faster so they can go home. 

—

The next morning, Atsumu woke up with headache and memory from last night. 

“Does this mean no rules number 2?.”

—end—

**Author's Note:**

> I never got drunk before so I dont really know how ‘drunk’ works. So just, go with it, okay?


End file.
